


Danganronpa Drabble Collection

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collectuon of stories from requests on my Danganronpa Tumblr called fallen-tupla. I won't take requests from here, but I will from there :)
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Reader, Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	1. Korekiyo/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: I love your imagines so much 😳 If requests are open I have somewhat of a specific one? I hope you don't mind hun!! Tysm in advance!! Can we get a clingy s/o who takes to Korekiyo quickly in the game? He eases her worries and she takes it upon herself to freely situate herself in his bed nightly as if she belongs there aha. She just kinda plops down in the middle of it and smiles up at him and asks him when he's coming to bed. I need to know how this boy would deal with her, aha!! (: thank you! 
> 
> I tried,,

From the very first day that he was trapped in this killing game, he knew that you were likely to become a target.

When Monokuma had first revealed their situation and the killing game, you had broken down almost immediately, clasping onto the ground as tears streamed down your face and letting out croaked sobs. You had seemed so helpless and broken, even he felt a ping of pity for you, his empathy taking control of him as he crouched down and spoke to you in an attempt to comfort you, his voice soothing and perfect for calming your nerves. 

With him and the help of the others - Kirumi and Rantaro especially - you had eventually found yourself able to breathe again.

And you've clinged to his side ever since.

It wasn't a problem, really. No. In fact, a part of him quite enjoyed the way that you followed him so often, willing to listen to him and his stories as he allowed you to grip his hand(or at least when you two were more secluded).

When you felt sad, you came to him.

When fear pooled in the pits of your stomach, you looked for him.

When you felt yourself descending into the depths of despair, you held onto him.

It felt so... _ new _ . Foreign.

He still wasn't entirely used to it, but needn't complain.

Today, however, you hadn't been as physical with him as you had been. In fact, you barely even spared so much as a glance in his direction, instead placing your focus on the others. He managed to speak with you for a moment or two, but as soon as he had your attention, it was taken away from him again.

He was fine, he told himself. He wasn't bothered. You were likely curious about the others is all. It was that simple.

That night, he was having trouble sleeping. Yes, he'd never been one to drift asleep so easily, but tonight it has been abnormally difficult as he tossed and turned. Why did he feel so restless tonight?

Perhaps...it had to do with you?

He took a deep breath. It seems that he failed to notice how significant you've become to him.

Suddenly, the door to his room slowly creaked open, and he fell completely still.

Ah, how foolish of him to assume that he'd be safe tonight.

He stayed motionless, eyes shut and breathing even as he waited to hear the sound of the door closing and footsteps approach him. 

Once he did, quickly he pulled back the covers and sprung out of the bed, his hand reflexively reaching for the knife on his nightstand-

And the fury in his eyes died instantly when they laid on yours.

"(Y/N)?" He stuttered. "What brings here so…" He looked at his hand gripping the knife, and slowly, he let go. "Unannounced?"

You, understandably, seem rather shaken(oh, how humanity even manages to look beautiful when wracked with fear), your voice wavering, "I-I'm sorry. I should've knocked. But, uh, I just wanted to know...if I could maybe sleep next to you?"

For a long moment, he's quiet. His eyes bared into you, motionless.

Then he laughed.

"H-hey!" You shout, blush spreading across your face. It only made him laugh more.

He placed his hand over where his mouth would be, the corners of his mask lifted by his smile. "Kukuku. I apologize, but I simply can't contain myself. You make me believe that an intruder has entered my room to take my last breath, only to leave my dumbfounded upon the truth of your true intentions? It's rather humorous."

"Well! I just...you make me feel safe, if that doesn't sound too weird?"

Instantly, his laughter died.  _ Did his heart just skip? Surely not. _

He cleared his throat. "Well...I be wouldn't apposed."

He laid back onto the bed and scouched over to the other side, drawing the sheets open for you. He could feel his heart race a little as you walked closer to the bed. He'd never done this with anyone before, but you seeked his comfort, but he didn't really know what to do-

But apparently you did, because you climbed into the bed and faced towards him, not being shy in making yourself comfortable as you softly pressed your face into his chest, the top of your head rested just beneath his chin.

He didn't know how else to respond aside from slowly( _ way too shaky, calm yourself _ ) wrapped his arms around you. You hummed, and it soothed him a little.

A few minutes pass by in peaceful quiet, the sound of your steady breath calming. Admittedly, he still felt a bit tense, but holding you like this felt relaxing. It almost felt... _ normal _ .

"(Y/N)?"

"Mmhm?"

"Is this...a common thing for friends to do?"

For a moment, you didn't respond, silence falling over the room as his question hung in the air.  _ Please. Please tell me. _

Finally, he felt you smile against his chest. "Yeah. I think so."

Somehow, he didn't entirely believe that.

He shook his head.  _ No. _ No, that couldn't be. After all, his heart had already been captured. He was loyal. He didn't need anybody else.

Yet, he didn't complain.

Nor did he the next night.

Or the next.

You truly _are_ fascinating, aren't you?


	2. Gonta/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Could you do a thing where poor Gonta was kidnapped as a child and forced to become a servant to a rich family and he's abused and shit until a fem!so comes to the rescue and he quickly falls in love with her since the poor baby boi has not had a shread of kindness at all. Luckily the abusers are arrested and the s/o and Gonta are happy and Gonta can finally reveal how much he loves bugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best with this! Since you didn't say any specific type of abuse, I choose what kind. And yes, the reader also is in Hope's Peak, though I don't specify them having any specific talent.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if this isn't 100% in character, but since this is a situation where he's being abused I felt like I had to make him more...aware, for lack of a better term? Sorry :/
> 
> WARNING: Mentioned verbal & physical abuse. Please proceed with caution.

Never, in all of Gonta's dreams, did he ever think he'd get to meet someone as kind as you.

You were so kind to him, from the very first day that you two had met. You hadn't been afraid of him or too weirded out by him like all the other students at Hope's Peak, instead asking for his name with a gentle smile on your face. At the time, he had been so shaken by your boldness that he forgot to respond, making you let out a laugh at his flustered face.

That was the first of many times that you had made his heart skip a beat.

He learned a lot about you over the short time you'd known each other. He learned about your favorite foods, songs, and your favorite movies, but the thing you showed the most passion to him about was your talent. You always had such a happy face as you spoke, sharing with him just how much care you put into your work.

He, on the other hand, could never show the same passion that you did for your talent. 

Although the most he had ever told you was that his family could be tough on him, that was an understatement. His family made it very clear to him that they hated bugs, and as much as he loved them, he would be punished if he were to talk about them unless asked - which of course, never happened.

It always made him so sad, but they always said that it was for the sake of making him more of a gentleman, along with all the tasks and chores that they piled on him. Surely they're only helping him become a gentleman, right?

That's what he wanted to believe.

But then the day took an unexpected turn.

You two were in the cafeteria, chatting as you usually did when you were sharing with him about your family, complaining about something your mother had said. Or at least, that's what he thought you were saying. He wasn't really listening, his mind wandering over to the bug that he saw at the front entrance of the school, sadness taking over him when he remembered that he couldn't touch it. Only good boys get to a reward after all, and he'd done nothing to earn it.

"Hey," you said. "Are you alright Gonta? We can talk about something else if you want."

Gonta frowned. "Gonta- I mean,  _ I'm  _ sorry. I was just thinking of...something. Didn't mean to ignore you."

Instead of getting mad like he expected, you just smile. "Don't worry about it. But you know you can tell me anything if you want to, right?"

Normally when you said that, he'd just nod and tell you that he was fine, but…

He looked you in the eyes. "Really? Do you really mean that?"

"Of course."

Taking a breath, he leaned in close to you. "...I saw a bug. A really pretty bug."

For a moment, you said nothing, and he was about to apologize when you suddenly let out a fit of laughter. 

You looked at him with a smile in your eyes. "I thought you didn't like bugs that much?"

That...really hurt. He knew that yes, that's what he once told you, but that was only because his parents didn't like it when he told people about his love for insects. He didn't like lying, especially to you, but he had to or…

Small tears sprung into his eyes at the memory of his father raising his hand at him, but he quickly wiped them away. He learned that tears only had it worse.

Gonta croaked, "Gon- I don't hate bugs! And this bug really pretty!"

"I'm sure it was. Maybe you could find it and take it home or something?"

"Oh, I couldn't do that. Parents really wouldn't like that."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew that he said the wrong thing. Your smile faded, and replaced itself with a frown. "...What do you mean? You're the Ultimate Entomologist, aren't you?"

Suddenly, he saw the others start to pile out of the room as his blood ran cold. He wasn't supposed to say that. He  _ knew  _ that he wasn't. So, quickly, before he let you ask anything else, he said a quick goodbye before sprinting out of the cafeteria.

_ Gonta idiot. _

The rest of the day went by in a flash, his mind drawn to you as he walked home. You're so kind for worrying about him, but he knew the amount of trouble that he would get if he told you how much he loved bugs, so he had to keep quiet. He really didn't like to think about the consequences.

As he got closer to home, he heard a noise. It got louder and louder with each step he took, and at first, it confused. How come there's a whirling sound? And why is it so loud?

Then, when the house finally came into view, he saw police cars piled right in the front.

Quickly, he ran over to the police officers, on the verge of tears as he asked what was happening. He was asked a series of questions; 'Do you have any injuries?' 'How long have you lived with them?' 'How long has this been going on?' He answered all of them, but his mind was having such a difficult time processing everything, he didn't understand.

All he knew was that his so-called parents were now being taken away into a police car, and that he was now going to be staying at the house of one of their relatives until everything was sorted out.

-

A few days past before he's allowed to go back to Hope's Peak again, and when he does, the first thing he does is go to you.

He'd already cried a river the night that it happened, but having you rub gentle circles on his back as he talked and listening, and be so understanding, made another onslaught of tears fall.

You run a hand down his cheek when he finally finishes, offering him a sweet smile that made his heart flutter. 

"I can't even imagine what that must've been like, and…" You sniffed, and wiped away a stray tear. "I'm so, so sorry that I couldn't be there for you. But I promise that I'm here for you now, and that I'll be by your side for as long as you need me."

You took his hand in yours and squeezed it. "In the meantime, how about you tell me about that bug you saw the other day?"

A grin broke out across his face. He may not be fully comfortable with talking about his passion yet, still fearful of what might happen, but as long as he was with you, he'd be okay.


	3. Korekiyo/Reader(Warning: includes Sister)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could i maybe request that you write something you want to write? i know it sounds a little weird, but i thought that maybe you have something you really want to write but hasn't been requested. have fun if you actually write it ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if I told you,,that I've been wanting to write a thing where Korekiyo doesn't kill people and instead all he wants to do is what happens here??? Haha, jk jk…'lest? 
> 
> Seriously, thank you so much for this. I've been thinking about this for a while, and this finally pushed me to do it. This honestly doesn't have much structure to it, so I apologize about that. I just went with the flow for this one. This is..also a little bit self indulgent as well, so sorry about that too sjsijekesk
> 
> Warning though, this has Sister in it. (Also the end can be interpreted as either friendship or a romantic relationship, who knows?)

You and Korekiyo had met years ago.

He remembers the day so vividly; his gentle eyes had lingered on you as you chatted amongst your fellow peers. He hadn't spoken with you much prior to that point, only have indulged in some pleasant small talk. Admittedly, he had developed a form of interest in you. Although you haven't had a personal discussion with him yet, you seemed to be fully enrapt with his words as he spoke of an old story that he had been reminded of the other day. You sat a fair distance away from him as he shared the story with Shuichi, but from the corner of his eye, he saw how your face contorted with a sense of glee as he recalled the myth, your eyes aglow. 

Ah, how he had been longing for someone to show him such genuine interest for the words he spoke, even if it was simply from afar!

So he had watched you the next day, observing you as he took notes of your mannerisms. It wasn't something he was new to - no, far from it. He often took notes of each of his fellow classmates as he watched their beauty unfold before his eyes, and he did the same whenever he would travel.

What had startled him, however, was when you paused for a moment and had returned his gaze. That wasn't the only thing you did though, no -

You had  _ smiled _ . Nodded. Like you understood.

He felt a sense of joy bubble in his chest.  _ Ah, how curious! _

He can recall the next day, when you had approached him minutes before class had begun. He always got there rather early, or at least comparatively to the majority of your peers, so he often sat alone by himself as he quietly read. 

So when you had so suddenly tapped him on his shoulder, he had been so startled that he nearly jumped.

Brows narrowing, he snaked his arms around himself in a protective embrace. "Though I am aware you only wished to gain my attention, please try to refrain from touching me so suddenly again, please." You had immediately withdrawn your hand, your eyes apologetic as you muttered a 'sorry'. 

_ Calm yourself, Korekiyo _ . Inhaling a breath, he asked, "If you don't mind me querying, what brings you here so early? I don't believe that I have ever seen you on campus this early before school hours."

"Oh-" You flushed, shifting as you stood before him. "I just wanted to ask...why you've been staring at me? I mean, I don't really mind it, but…" You trailed off, gaze dropping to the floor. 

Ah, so this was where you were finally going to inform him of his behavior, similar to the others that confronted this with him before? Not entirely unexpected, but still, it felt rather saddening to him.

Nevertheless, he needn't keep you waiting. Dropping his arms from himself, he said, "Please do not interpret my gaze in a negative light, if that is what you're thinking. I was simply observing you from a distance, you see, waiting to witness your beauty ."

Normally, when he said that to people, they would(albeit understandably) grow concerned and immediately view him as a 'creep', as he was so often called. It...hurt, but once again, it wasn't something that he wasn't accustomed to.

But instead, you hum in response. "I...I can understand that. I've done the same myself, actually."

Oh, he could recall how much his curiosity grew when you said those words.

He had invited you to sit with him so that you could elaborate, which eventually led into a discussion about your other peers and a brief ramble about human mannerisms. When people began to pile into the halls, you had promised to him that, if he wanted, you would continue to talk with him before class tomorrow. Though he was caught a little off guard(not many people liked hearing him talk about humanity, he's sad to admit) he happily accepted.

And so, you did. Again, and again, and again, until it eventually became a part of your day. 

You even began talking to him during your free time, and your conversations went from other people to different cultures, seances, and just anthropology in general. You were, much to his delight, very interested in his fieldwork, and he gladly fed you stories of all the places that he's traveled to. In return, you told him stories regarding your own talent, and he listened as intently as you did for him.

And as the time you spent together got longer and longer, he felt himself growing more fond of you; from the little things such as how you twirl his hair between his fingers as he rambled, from how much excitement that you exhibit when you discover something new, he became drawn to you like a moth to a flame.

But he remembered one day when he was feeling practically down. He hadn't spoken as much that day to you, and he kept himself secluded from everyone else - or, rather, more so than he usually did - and wrapped his arms securely around himself.

Sometimes, he wished that he could feel another person's hold.

When lunch had begun, instead of going to the cafeteria, he went towards the field, knowing that if anyone else were to be there, it wouldn't be many.

A few minutes pass by quietly, the only sound being the thoughts in his mind which, unfortunately, decided to torment him today. He knew that he wasn’t very well-liked by many people, rather here or in general, but he still wished that he could just...feel secure. To be held in the arms of somebody, to hold someone’s hand, or just  _ something _ , really. Yes, he has indulged in more...intimate forms of physical affection, but that wasn’t all he wanted.

Was that truly so wrong for him to consider?

Suddenly, a voice had broken him out of his thoughts.

"Hey," he heard your voice call.

He turned his gaze towards you, his eyes glazed with slight annoyance. Still, even if he did intend to be alone today, there's no reason to be rude. 

Despite already knowing the answer to his question, he greeted, "Hello, (Y/N). What brings you out to the field? I was under the impression that you do not enjoy the activities that one usually partakes in here.” 

You smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I don't like doing any of the stuff here, but I saw you heading this way. I'd like to talk with you if you're alright with that."

Ah, there it is. Your concern. He knew that you would approach him eventually. Still, even though he does feel a slither of aggravation, it feels nice to have someone worry over him. Yet he insists on saying, "I'm fine, if that is what you're concerned about. I simply have decided to distance myself today. You understand, yes?"

"Yeah, I get you but..." you looked down. "Well, you've probably heard this a lot, but you know you can talk to me, right? And I'm not just saying that. Seriously, if you ever want or need someone to vent then I'm here, even if you just want to rant about your day. I'm alright with it."

Reflexively, he almost tells you that 'yes, he's aware, though he's fine' before he catches himself and pauses. Considers. 

He suddenly realized how he'd been holding himself this whole time, and for the first time in a long while, he feels cold. 

Perhaps...he shouldn't lie, though now he feels rather guilty. 

“If you truly believe it is better for me to do so, then...may I ask you a question?” 

"Shoot."

"...do you ever feel starved?"

You tilted your head in confusion. "Um, sorry, but what do you mean? Would you mind explaining?"

He took in a breath, squeezing himself a little tighter. "I suppose what I mean is that I'm...in need of something. Something physical, I mean. I hope you do not find it inappropriate of me to admit this, but guess what I mean is that I...crave someone's touch, perhaps? It's something that I admittedly do not have much experience with..."

He trailed off when he realized what he'd just said and he,  _ Korekiyo, of all people _ , felt embarrassed; he just confirmed to you that he was touch-starved, and he felt a bit of his anxiety begin to swell in his chest. He shouldn't have told you anything, should've excused himself, and take the rest of the day for himself rather than have shared this with you and now he regrets it.  _ What a fool you must seem to be. _

He expected you to feel awkward and leave him to himself - it was something that people commonly did, he learned - or make some kind of excuse to leave. But instead, you extended a hand to him.

When he brought his gaze back up to you, you wore a sad smile on your face. "I'm...really sorry for not noticing sooner. If I had known then I would've done something about it. But now that I  _ do  _ know, maybe we can do stuff like that more often if you'd like? Uh, sorry if that sounds weird or something, but you know what I mean."

Korekiyo felt his nerves quickly drift away, now replaced with a sense of warmth that he hadn't felt in a long time. How do you always know what to say?

His mouth twisted under his mask as he slowly took your hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I wouldn't object."

From that point forward, he noticed how your touch lingered longer than it did before, and how, though very subtly, your amount of physical contact with him increased. It had felt so foreign to him at first, and it often times still caught him off guard, but it was then that he found himself growing lonely when you weren't beside him or holding onto some part of him, your eyes - your lovely, brilliant eyes - fixated on him as he rambled about his latest research, soaking up every word that fell from his mouth.

He remembers the night when Sister had spoken to him regarding you.

_ 'They treat you so well, Kokekiyo' _ she had whispered to him. The night air flowed freely through the open window of his room, the air brushing past him and sending slight shivers down his spine as she spoke to him.  _ 'I...I only wish to meet them for myself. To thank them.' _

Korekiyo had hummed, arms tightly wrapped around himself, though it no longer felt quite the same. Not when he knew it wasn't your arms, your warmth.

Suddenly, a thought; an idea. He knew what she would say, he knew Sister well, but this isn't the first time this thought lingered in his mind. Every other time that it had blossomed, a gnawing fear would form in his stomach. 

But now, as he thought of you, he didn't feel that. No, he felt...happy.

Slowly, he asked her, "What if you did?"

For a moment, he thought that she had retreated back into her void, silent and disapproving. A sense of dread built in him as he quietly berated himself -

She spoke, ' _ Sweet Korekiyo, is that truly what you wish? Do you truly believe that this is what you desire, not only for me, but for you as well?' _

Words were caught up in his throat, his fear ebbing away.  _ She didn't disagree.  _

"Sister," he whispered. He felt himself tremble, though he kept his composure. Or, rather, tried to. "I know. You are drowning within a deep, dark sea of loneliness, just as myself. I am all too aware, and for that, I apologize…

"And that is why I will grant your wish. Our wish."

Days had passed. Courage was something that he knew he had - he wouldn't be titled the Ultimate Anthropologist without it, after all - but felt ever so difficult to gain as of now. So many different ways one could react upon his circumstance, and so many of those outcomes could round to be negative. 

He knew all too well.

But he knew you, or at the very least, for the most part. You held many of the same ideas and beliefs as he did. You were clearly supporting, and one of the kindest people that he could ever have the pleasure of calling a friend.

You would accept him. And, if you didn't…

He...didn't know if he could handle it.

The day came. He asked you before class as you read with him, his voice wavering the slightest bit, if you'd like to come over to his house and meet his sister whenever you were available. You had been delighted, happily telling him that you wouldn't mind coming over that same night to see her, if that was okay with him. His lips trembled. He said that was fine.

You had spent most of the day apart from him on his behalf. He said that he wanted some time to himself today, to collect his swarming thoughts. It wasn't a lie. He was repeating Sister's words, over and over again. 

_ 'When you've arrived, you mustn't stutter,'  _ she had said, grounding him. ' _ You mustn't rush, either. Make sure you are stable, and that you remain calm.' _

If it wasn't Sister, he would've found those words almost amusing; he knew that both of his masks would crumble soon enough.

Seconds to minutes to hours, the day flew by and he met up with you near the entrance gate. You asked if it was okay for you to walk because you felt like you needed fresh air today, and he felt the same. He needed the wind to calm his rising nerves.

When you two finally arrived(thank the gods), he did the necessities: he offered you a drink, something to eat, etc., and you politely declined. Once he made sure that yes, you were sure that you were fine, he felt himself shaking as he walked you to his room.

When you had entered, confused, you asked where she was. He didn't answer. Instead, he leads you towards his bed, holding your hand in his as he sat down on the edge. Though you still seemed confused, you went along with it, sitting down beside him.

"Kiyo," you said. "Are you alright? You look really shaken." 

"Y-yes, I...I am fine," he muttered. He cursed himself for trembling so much. "I need but a moment, please." 

You nodded in response, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He took a moment to breathe.  _ It'll be fine. No matter what, it'll be okay. _

Slowly, he(reluctantly) pulled his hand away from yours and lifted it to his mask. He curled his fingers around the corners and gently tugged it down, feeling himself fade away.

"Hello," she wavered.

For a moment, you didn't say anything, staring blankly at her with an unreadable expression. She didn't want to feel nervous, but she couldn't help it,  _ this wasn't a good idea - _

Then, at once, you embraced her.

It had been too much.

Returning the embrace and clinging to you, her body wracked with a sudden onslaught of tears, she allowed herself to quiver and let out haggard breaths into your shoulder. You had been so, so kind, rubbing gentle circles on her back as she lost herself, and  _ himself _ , into you. She lost count of how long you had held her - lost count of how long she had forgotten her serenity. 

But that's okay, you had told her. It was fine, for you would hold her for as long as she desired.

And to think, that had only been a mere few months ago.

Today, just a few hours ago, you rapped your fist against his door. As he allowed you in and you removed your coat, you had apologized for being late, being so caught up in your studies that you had lost track of the time. He told you there was no need to be sorry, for he understood completely. Besides, your work ethic was just something that was added on to his forever growing list of things he admired about you.

With a variety of treats already set out that he had prepared beforehand, he had helped you select a film for tonight, ultimately deciding on a documentary about bugs. It wasn't long before your head peacefully rested against his chest as your eyes focused on the screen, a small smile on your face. 

With each time he felt your shoulders rise and fall as you breathed, he felt his focus drift away from the documentary, instead landing on you. And oh, how he loved how brightly your eyes glowed when the narrator had said something that quipped your interest, and how content you seemed to be alongside him. 

Eventually, you rested your eyes upon his own, and he didn't look away. Your eyes only shined brighter as you shifted on top of him.

You hugged him - ah, how he remembers the first time when hugging himself was no longer enough, instead longing for your touch - and held him close. He felt your smile grow wider against his chest, and he just...felt so  _ warm _ , and so, so loved. 

_ And to think,  _ he thought _ , it had only been years ago. _


End file.
